


Słodkości

by MyboyfriendStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Candy, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Tension, Wielkanoc
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyboyfriendStiles/pseuds/MyboyfriendStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wielkanoc w wykonaniu Stilesa. Czyli jak rozpalić ognisko przy pomocy cukierków.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Słodkości

**Author's Note:**

> Dla moich zajączków, które pożeram na Wielkanocne śniadanie.

" _Przynoszę Wielkanocne wieści!"_  Krzyknął Stiles wchodząc do pokoju. Nie czekał aż Derek pofatyguje się i wstanie od stołu,by go przywitać. Zupełnie nieprzypadkowo Stiles rzucił okiem na depresyjnie wyglądające śniadanie Derek'a : suche płatki zbożowe i jabłko. Serio?

Derek posłał mu puste spojrzenie i wrócił do jedzenia bez słowa.

 

 _"Człowieku,odpuść sobie,przyniosłem ze sobą cukierki!_ "rzekł i wysypał całą torbę na stół,będąc z siebie ogromnie dumnym że bon zniżkowy z TESCO wykorzystał na słodycze.A potem...dotarło do niego że Derek prawdopodobnie był teraz bardziej smutny i samotny niż zwykle.

 

 _"Dlaczego nie jesteś z twoim tatą?"_ Derek spytał go wpatrując się w stos słodyczy.

Stiles na sekundę odwrócił wzrok i pomieszczenie wypełnił ostry dzwięk wprost z jego gardła.

_"Musiał wziąć dzisiaj służbę"_

 

Oczywiście jego tata przepraszał już chyba z tysiąc razy,ale to był trzeci rok z rzędu więc Stiles spodziewał się tego,nawet jeśli gdzieś na dnie serca miał nadzieje że jednak coś sie zmieni.

 

Derek wrócił do swoich płatków,wziął kolejny kęs i najwyraźniej leżące przed nim słodycze nie zrobiły na nim wrażenia.

 

Stiles ukradł jedno czekoladowe jajko i włożył sobie do buzi.Brew Dereka drgnęła lecz jego oczy nie przestały świdrować kuchennych szafek.

 

Stiles przechylił lekko głowę, zlizując koniuszkiem języka pozostałą na wargach czekoladę.

 

_"Czy wilkołaki mogą jeść czekoladę?Chodzi o to że,może zaczniesz mi tu rzygać a potem umrzesz.A ja przecież nawet nie myślałem o tym kiedy kupowałem te wszystkie rzeczy.Jest tu kilka pianek więc,szczerze...Nie pamiętam bym widział Cię kiedykolwiek jedzącego słodycze"_

 

Derek nadal go ignorował,skończył miskę i odgryzł kawałek jabłka.

 

 _"To że udajesz że mnie tu nie ma,nie sprawi że sobie pójdę_ "Fuknął siadając na krzesło po przeciwnej stronie Derek'a, zmrużył oczy i powiedział:

_"Oboje wiemy,że jeśli zjem wszystkie słodycze to sie dla mnie źle skończy."_

Derek wkońcu zareagował.Nie było to nic nadzwyczajnego,bo jego brwi prawie niedostrzegalnie sie uniosły.A potem podniósł paczkę pianek i otworzył ją.Z wahaniem zjadł jednego.

 

_"Widzisz?Troche cukru jednego dnia nie zrujnuje twojej figury, i nie będziesz miał od tego robaków"_

 

Stiles sięgnął ręką do paczki pastelowych jajeczek,jednak Derek chwycił jego nadgarstek zmuszając by ją upuścił.

 

 _"Za to ty,nie potrzebujesz już więcej"_ Warknął,pozwalając by jego dłoń troche dłużej dotykała delikatnej skóry Stiles'a,opamietał sie w miarę szybko i odepchnął jego rękę od stosu.

 

 _"Zjadłem tylko jedno jajo"J_ ęknął,wydymując z zażenowaniem wargi gdy Derek zjadł kolejną piankę.I następną.A potem jeszcze jedną.

 

Cholerny drań.

 

Derek westchnął z niedowierzaniem" _W momencie którym tu przyjechałeś,wypociłeś już cały cukier.Mogłem to poczuć."_

 

Stiles chrząknął opierając się bardzo,ale to bardzo mocnej pokusie obwąchania się.Był pewien ,że użył antyperspirantu pod pachy tego ranka.Położył łokcie na blat i patrzył z zazdrością jak Derek zaczyna wybierać lepsze kąski.Zmarszczył brwi w skupieniu.

 

' _Nie zjedz wszystkich,dobra?_ "Mruknął,czując sie torturowanym.

 _  
_ _"Myślałem że to dla mnie"_  rzekł Derek rozbrajająco, Stiles patrzył z przerażeniem jak mężczyzna podzielił na dwie części jego ulubione nadziewane jajko i...Czy Derek właśnie wylizał całe nadzienie?

 

O słodki Boże.

 

Miał nadzieje że dziwne uczucie w jego podbrzuszu zaraz przejdzie a nieprzyzwoite myśli na temat tej nieco dziwnej sytuacji pozostają w jego głowie,nie wydostając sie poza nią.

 

" _No wiesz,może poprostu"_ Stiles szepnął,starając się nie rozpraszać widokiem Derek'a. _"Myślałem że może,podzielisz sie ze mną?"_ Derek uniósł brew.

 

 _"Oboje wiemy że dzielenie sie nie bardzo mi wychodzi"_  Odparł

 

Stiles mrugnął.Możliwe że to przez cukier krążący w żyłach wilkołaka,ale to zabrzmiało troche jak...złośliwość? Derek trzymał teraz w dłoni drugą połowkę i uniósł brew.Czekał na coś,lecz Stiles zrozumiał że ta część cukierka czekała na niego w momencie gdy mężczyzna cofnął ręke i ją zjadł.Sposób w jaki Derek patrzył przy tym na Stilesa utwierdził go w przekonaniu że teraz- i on wie co chodzi mu po głowie.I Stiles miał złudną nadzieje że osowiały wygląd który przybrał,ukryje jego rosnące podniecenie.Jednak Der zdawał się nie zauważać jego przykrywkowego wyglądu i kurwa...Stiles miał przejebane.

 

Sięgnął po ostatnie jajko ale Derek uderzył go w rękę,zakrywając je jakby chciał ośmielić Stiles'a by spróbował ponownie.

 

_"Co bys dla niego zrobił?"_

Stiles zaśmiał się nerwowo. _"To jedno z tych podchwytliwych pytań?"_

 

Derek posłał mu puste spojrzenie i wyrzucił aluminiowy papierek trafiając nim do zlewu.

 

 _"Czekaj,czekaj!"_  Rzucił w pośpiechu, nerwowo oblizując wargi." _Co miałbym zrobić?"_

 

Mężczyzna przez kilka kolejnych sekund wpatrywał się w chłopaka nim oderwał oczy od niego i nie mówiąc ani słowa spojrzał na swoją dłoń gdy rozłamuje jajko na pół jak ostatnim razem. Stiles stwierdził że przegrał w tej dziwacznie porąbanej grze w jaką grali, i wtedy Derek wyciągnął w jego stronę pozostałą część.

 

 _"Sprawiasz że czuję się zakłopotany"_  Słowa powoli wypływały z ust chłopaka biorąc połowę czekoladki idąc za przykładem Dereka i wylizując jak on środek pełen pysznego nadzienia.  _"Nigdy nie jadłem ich w ten sposób. To jest całkiem...Dobre._ " Derek wpatruje się w jego usta intensywnie i młody czuje palący rumień na policzkach. _"Dobra,nie mam nic przeciwko jeśli to wszystko brnie w kierunku o którym myślę, ale co jeśli się nie rozumiemy i -"_  Babla przerywając gdy wilkołak chwyta go za koszulke i ciągnie do siebie by złożyć pocałunek na tych pieknych malinowych ustach. Wróć, pięknych ,malinowych, słodko czekoladowych ustach.

 

Kiedy się od siebie oderwali Derek warknął _" Czy kiedykolwiek mogłbyś się poprostu zamknąć?"_

 

Stiles starał się zignorować fakt ,że nagle stał po drugiej stronie stołu i chrapliwie sie śmiał. Zirytowany tym,że mężczyzna akurat teraz chciał porozmawiać. _"Nie bardzo, taki mój urok."_

 

Hale pufa, nie mówiąc ani słowa. Opiera dłonie za chłopakiem zawisając nad nim.

 

 _"Czekaj, czekaj"_  Stiles kładzie mu dłoń na klatce zatrzymując go, sięga na oślep do tyłu, chwyta sztabkę czekolady i kładzie ją sobie do ust.

 

Derek obserwuje poczynania chłopca spod przymrużonych oczu, kąciki jego ust niezauważalnie unoszą się ku górze gdy słyszy kolejne zdanie.

 

 _"Od dziś będe wylizywał to nadzienie."_  Mruga z cwanym uśmieszkiem i pozwala się całować, głodnemu bliskości mężczyźnie.

 

 


End file.
